djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilioth Liryn
Kilioth Liryn was a human male Force-sensitive who was alive during the days of the Old Republic. Born to the Sith Lord Tragrile Liryn and an undercover Sixth Line Jedi who was posing as a Sith, Kilioth possessed impressive Force abilities at such a young age. That changed when his father used an ancient Sith relic to steal his Force-sensitivity. The endeavour was successful, and his mother, enraged, destroyed the relic and left Kilioth's father a few days later. Sith Tutelage His father had him enrolled at the Sith Academy on Korriban as a cruel joke, believing that the non-sensitive would be quickly disposed of in the academy's harsh environment. Kilioth survived two years of brutal training due to his superior blademanship, intelligence and use of explosives. His task during his final exam was to slay his cousin in a duel. Unlike Kilioth, his cousin was Force-sensitive, and the son of a Cipher agent and a free trader. Kilioth quickly cut through his cousin's defenses and sliced him down, but his right hand was severed from his arm in the process. Criminal Career Sure that he would be killed himself, he fled the academy that night. He stole credits from his father and hid aboard a smuggling vessel that brought him to Nar Shaddaa. Since he had been taught how to slice terminals by his uncle, a Cipher agent, he worked his way into the criminal element. His skills were noticed and he was approached by Eclipse Security Services at the age of eighteen. They helped him forge a new identity, first name Killioth, and provided him with a slicing datapad and a cybernetic hand. He was no longer a one-armed teenager. Eclipse Security Service ESS was hired by the Republic Strategic Information Service to partake in an important mission, which Killioth and his close friend took part in. The mission itself was backed by several Sixth Line Jedi. A Sith strike force led by Lord Tragrile Liryn seemingly appeared from nowhere, and tore the mission team to pieces. All of ESS's operatives and agents died except for Killioth and his friend. Half of Killioth's face had caved in, leaving his right eye useless. The Sith imprisoned him, and allowed him a short amount of time to recuperate in a kolto tank before he was held prisoner for over a year. The other survivor of the mission rescued him from captivity and he received a cybernetic eye and artificial facial reconstruction. Serving the Republic, starting the Syndicate The pair became SIS agents, working with them for half of a year until they broke regulations to complete their mission. Another agent reported their transgression and received a promotion. Killioth and his friend received a dishonourable discharge, but soon found themselves working as contractors for a battalion-sized organisation that provided assistance to the Republic. Things went awry when his friend was allegedly murdered by a Jedi. Kilioth turned his back on the Republic and descended yet again into the Galaxy's criminal underworld, performing multiple slicer jobs before becoming the leader of the Krayt Syndicate. The Syndicate proved a successful endeavour until his father found him and captured him. He was forced into a prison cell and remained there for approximately one year before his friend, thought to be dead, broke into the prison and rescued him. The pair performed slicing and mercenary work, which was ultimately disrupted by a Sith assassin. Killioth was shot and his friend fought the assassin, who turned out to be Killioth's mother. He defeated her and she retreated. The pair formed a pirate coalition, and Killioth learned of his mother's true allegiance as a Sixth Line Jedi. It is believed that they worked together there on after. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Empire Category:Republic Strategic Information Service Category:Eclipse Security Services Category:Krayt Syndicate Category:Slicer Category:Duellist Category:Blademaster